A radiation detector for measuring radiation has various types, and a scintillator type radiation detector has a structure that a scintillator for generating light when radiation is incident thereon is coupled to a light detector for detecting the generated light.
The scintillator is based on comparatively expensive crystalline compounds such as LaBr3, LYSO, Gd2SiO5(GSO), Bi4Ge3O12(BGO), NaI, CsI, TlBr and HgI2. However, the scintillator has disadvantages that the compounds are voluminous and stable, and it is difficult to implement a large area. Further, it takes a lot of time to grow a single crystal when manufacturing the radiation detector, and growing conditions are complicated, resulting in high fabrication costs.
Generally, a light detector is manufactured based on a semiconductor wafer having a great thickness and a hard characteristic, such as silicon (Si) or germanium (Ge).
The conventional radiation detector where a scintillator and a light detector are coupled to each other is not flexible, and has a difficulty in operation in a bent or folded state. As a result, it is difficult to apply the conventional radiation detector to a wearable or foldable device. Further, it is difficult to apply the radiation detector to a large place for a missile search or a container search using radiation. Further, there is a disadvantage that the radiation detector has its thickness increased after being manufactured.